Emeralds of Sugar
by The Scrivener
Summary: Ham-hams send boss to search for food, and get more than they bargained for.


Disclamer: I dont own the show hamtaro. But I do own a mustache, and a bicycle.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro and the rest of the ham-hams were spending a standard casual day lounging around the club house. Boss and Howdy had left roughly a half hour prior to the moment on some form of excersion bent over the zealous cause of finding the legendary "emeralds of sugar". Boss had never gotton the name right, so his termanology had more or less stuck. Hamtaro let out a bored sigh as he stared at the brown soil void that served as a cealing. He could not help but allow his active imagination to ease the bordem that was setting in. 'Hm, I wonder what kind of nummy snacks Boss and Howdy come up with. They had better not find anymore of those things Boss made that one time we went to the museum'. Hamtaro winced as he recalled the earthy sickening taste of the colorful jambery of foul tasting morsols. Hamtaro's ears percked at the sound of Oxnard's stomach rumbling, he found a scant sense of comnfort in knowing he was not alone in his hunger. Suddenly he heard the distant grumble of Boss's deep voice rumbling through the tunnels. "Oh great they're back, Oh boy, oh boy I can't wait to s-". Bijou was interupted in mid-sentence as the door slammed open sending all of them hamsters sprawling back against the wall farthest from the door, they're minute hamster hearts beating a thousand beats a seccond (*author pauses for a moment of dark forshadowing). There in the doorway stood an extatic Boss, the foot paw he used to kick in the door still extended and a stuped grin plastered to his face. "Hey guys you will never believe what we came across. I really mean it this time, this stuff is great, first class even"! The whole group shared a sigh. Hamtaro's eyes went wide as he saw the white tide rushing down the hole behind boss. The entire group screamed and pointed at the doorway with horrofied expressions. Boss only let a subtle chuckle "Hahaha I surprised you guys didn't I. I wonder whats taking Howdy so long". As he turned to find his lost compainion he was covered by a sea of white. He poped his head out, coughing and hack as he dusted himself off. A few moments later howdy walked over the mound with a bashfall expression painted over his small featuers. "heh heh, sorry bout that, guess the bag kinda went ka-bang on me". Oxnard was the first to detatch himself from against the wall, speaking before Boss could let loose on Howdy. "What is this stuff". Boss blinked once or twice before once again regaining his proud posture as if oblivious to the entire scene that had just taken place "Well im glad you asked, this stuff happens to all be 100% pure emeralds of sugar!". The group gave him a blank stare, Hamtaro shifted uneasily "But dia-ergh emeralds of sugar are differents colors, and look like rocks. This is white and all powdery". Boss's head twitched quickly to the side "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GETTING AT YOU LITTLE PUNK! ME AND HOWDY WORKED OUR TAILS OFF AND RISKED OUR LIFES TO GET THIS STUFF SO TRY AND BE A LITTLE GRATEFULL BEFORE I PLANT MY SHOVEL UP YOUR..." Boss's unexplained mood swing came to a hault as he realized the entire group, including howdy was staring at him with glassy confused eyes. "OH SO YOUR ALL JUST GUNNA BE LIKE THAT WELL THEN FINE IM OUTA HERE". Boss stormmed off, his fur still holding a light white coat of the powdery white substance that coated the floor infront of the door. And so the group felt that they owed it to boss to snort the cocaine. Later that day as laura was writing in her diary.... "All in all today was pretty dull, but hamtaro seems to be pretty energentic, I sure hope he's okay." Laura looks over at Hamtaro running in his wheel, perhaps on his 400,000th lap, faster than ever, and said, "Hamtaro are you alright, you're acting-" Just then due to the amount of cocaine in his system and his over-worked heart and over exerted muscles... Hamtaro exploded, showering laura and all of her possesions with blood and little hamster bones. Despite her lack of understanding, Laura laughed maniacly and then proceeded steal the prize  
  
The End  
  
(Note from the author: ....what can I say. Im so sorry. This was written by I (Mr.Mystery) and my friend (the Scrivener). We both have not had any sleep for ...well....we have not had sleep. As I realize it is cripplingly apparent, I wrote the majority of this fic, and my friend topped it off with ....well...a bang. Yes the pun in intended for the bang being the exploding hamster. In any event let this be a note for all you authors out there, finnish what you start. And never let your friend finnish something for you, or try to etch a penis into your hard work.)  
  
~ with love Mr.Mystery 


End file.
